In the semiconductor industry, there is a continuing trend toward higher device densities. To achieve these high densities there has been and continues to be efforts toward scaling down device dimensions at submicron levels on semiconductor wafers. In order to accomplish such high device packing density, smaller and smaller feature sizes are required. High density random access memory (RAM) devices have reached the gigabyte level with the introduction of the dynamic RAM (DRAM). The DRAM memory cell can consist of a single pass transistor and a capacitor to obtain the smallest possible cell size. However, DRAM devices require periodic refreshing, typically in the order of once per millisecond, since a bit stored as a charge on a capacitor leaks away at a fairly fast rate. Static RAM (SRAM) devices provide enhanced functionality since no refreshing is need and are also generally faster than a DRAM device. However in general the SRAM device is more complex, requiring either six transistors or four transistors and two load resistors. It is therefore desirable to have memory cells with functional qualities of SRAM devices but with cell sizes closer to the DRAM devices.
A memory cell using a negative differential resistance elements has drawn much attention as a memory structure able to form an SRAM with a more simplified structure. If a load is connected to a differential resistance element, three stable operating points can be obtained. An SRAM cell can be formed by employing two of the three stable operating points. A resonant tunneling diode (RTD) latch typically consists of a sequence of five semiconductor layers. The outer two layers are contact layers and the inner three layers include two narrow tunneling barrier layers and a middle wide layer referred to as a quantum well. Each layer differs in their respective energy bandwidths necessary to tunnel through the RTD and provide current flow. The sequence of layers produces an energy profile through which electrons travel and can include two energy barriers (e.g., the tunneling barriers) separate by a narrow region (e.g., the quantum well). Typically, an electron with energy referred to as the Fermi energy, approaching the first tunneling barrier is reflected. However, as the dimensions of the tunneling barrier decrease toward the wavelength of the electron, the electron begins tunneling through the barrier causing current to flow. Since RTD structures have positive qualities such as high speed, high noise immunity, low power and can be fabricated at high densities, the structure becomes ideally suited for memory devices. However, improvements in fabrication and size are always highly desirable.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there is a need in the art for a method of providing an SRAM memory device that is smaller and consumes less power than conventional SRAM memory devices. It is also apparent that improved methods of fabricating such devices are also needed.